His Tifa
by Vahkhiin
Summary: His Tifa… That lightens his mood, it sounds nice, he thinks.
1. He Thinks

He grips onto Fenrir tighter as he increases the speed, eagerly wanting to get home before the brewing storm above his head pours down like a river. Then just as he is about to make it, just one block away, the lights change to a ember, then to red.

He swears but straightens up by telling himself that the rain hasn't started yet and he will make it in time. Heck he saved the world more than once, what is a little bit of rain; it's not exactly something he can compare to Sephiroth. It doesn't require him having to rein his sword above his head and let gravity take its toll. There is no having to think fast and use his surroundings as an advantage, it's just rain.

He calms down at the thought of that. Just rain, nothing more, just little bits of water dripping all over the place. Just a little bit of water won't kill him right? It's just little specks of water dripping everywhere, nothing more nothing less. Just little crystal, cute little tear drop shapes of water dripping down his face, hanging at the tip of his nose and dropping onto his lap.

Wait!

Water, on his lap, his nose, his face…

His face scrunches up as he glares past the supposed cute little tear drop shape water that drops everywhere around him. He winces lightly as the water seeps its way into his jackets and clings onto his used to be dry skin. He's wet; he's sweaty, filled with water and to put it simply, just plain soaking wet. He swears again silently and glares at the red light as he waits for it to change into the holy colour now known as green.

His eyes glance down at his wrist watch and he swears quietly again. She would get angry, then again who wouldn't get angry when the first thing she hears from him is a long winded lecture of how terrible the weather actually is. Maybe he should hold in his anger this time and just climb defeated up the steps and to his room to sulk in his own silence. But there is always something that happens before he can sulk silently.

The light changes to green after like three hours and he beams a smile as he revs Fenrir and drives toward Seventh Heaven. He swears again, it only took him three seconds to make it from the lights to Seventh Heaven. He parks Fenrir at the corner and steps down.

The sign still read open even though it was 7pm in the night. He wonders, what's going on? Pushing aside his worries he tells himself perhaps it's just one of those days when one of those customers refuses to leave. But that seems odd, she rarely keeps the bar open till 7pm. Frowning slightly he realizes the door is locked, he unlocks and pushes the door open and hears the bell ring at the top of his head. She really needs to rethink using that bell; it gets quite annoying at times when he would arrive home at 1am. It didn't help him move swiftly and softly in the night.

He swears again when the bell rings announcing the fact that he's just closed the door and locked it behind him. Glaring at the bell he turns his eyes and searches the bar. There's nobody, no one, not even a single spirit anywhere in sight.

Feeling slightly worried he walks toward the bar seats and peers over the table hoping to see her just bent down and cleaning something. Nothing, absolutely not a single living soul.

"Marlene? Denzel?" he says not too loud not too soft either.

Waiting calmly for a reply he freezes at his spot with his ears flaring waiting for any sound. He waited several seconds and still, nothing. This is not right, something is seriously not right.

Curse that stupid red light.

He takes the silence calmly, telling himself that everything is perfectly alright and they are all probably just having dinner. A really silent dinner that is so silent that if he dropped a needle it would be so massively loud that people in Midgar would think they're under attack again.

His footsteps are light and sound proof as he makes his way to their dinning room at the other side of their home. He steps into the kitchen and his eyes immediately rest on the little note left on the fridge. Walking to it quickly he snatches the note off the magnet which falls to the ground and scans his eyes over its scribbled words. Probably Denzel's work right here.

_Cloud, _

_Come to the hospital ASAP. It's an emergency! _

_Denzel _

The colour drains from his face, something happened and it doesn't sound too good. His legs move faster than his thoughts can actually match up to what he's doing. His hands are unlocking the door and stepping out and locking it again. Before he could even protest to himself, he's sitting on the Fenrir and driving in the pouring rain.

Nothing but the lovely rain, again.

He sees the green light a block away from him, he's going to make it. But it turns ember, he swears. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and passes the red light. The stupid light can't pull of that stunt again, cause technically he didn't see it. With a smile planted on his lips he drove down five more blocks and finally reached the hospital.

The colour was again drained from his face as he panicked and parked Fenrir quickly. He stampeded through the hospital doors, almost walking straight into it when he entered. The passing nurse must have registered his worried expression and immediately made her way toward him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Teef," is the first word he can think of.

"Teeth?" she asks, her brown eyes really starting to irritate him right about now.

"Teee-fa," he says it slowly enough for her to understand.

"I'm sorry sir I don't know-"

"Tifa Lockheart," he interrupts the annoying nurse with brown eyes.

"Oh, you must be her husband," her expression darkens as she quickly ushers him down the hallway.

Husband? He swallows nervously, since when?

"I-" his voice is croaky now. He's worried, what has happened?

Curse that red light.

"She fell down and hit her head on the edge of the table and passed out, she was bleeding profusely and luckily your kids are good at first aid, they bandaged her head and called for an ambulance, they arrived here with her within minutes of the incident," the nurse explained hurriedly as she led him into the waiting room.

"Where is she now?" he asked, forgetting totally about the whole 'husband' incident.

"Surgery," he feels his knees weaken. It can't be that serious can it?

"How serious?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry," she answers.

"But-"

"Sit with your kid's sir, the doctor will fill you in when they finish," she says gently and guides him over to his supposed children.

Wait, since when did he have kids?

His blue eyes search the room and rest on two figures who are sitting quietly at the corner. This was the first time he saw them actually behaving. Then for a moment in between being worried to death and swearing at that red light, he sits down beside his children, their children. He just wished it were more official rather than in his dreams.

The nurse sends another sympathetic annoying brown eye glance at him and he grunts and turns to face Denzel and Marlene. Their faces are solemn as they refuse to look up at him. They're the only people sitting in the waiting room now, so he decides to break the silence.

"What happened?" he asked, his face still deathly pale.

Then just like that, the two clung onto his leg and hung onto him like they were holding on for dear life. He could only wince at their tight embrace and he comforts them, his arm circling around them, his children. Marlene stiffens and sniffs a couple of times as Denzel just lets out a long sigh.

"She fell down," Marlene began, stating the complete obvious.

"See, we were washing up after a long day of customers at the bar," Denzel began as he settled on a knee whilst Marlene did the same on his other knee. They were getting heavy he thought as he listened.

"And then Phill comes in," this didn't sound good at all. It never sounds good when his name comes into the situation.

"Phill," the name comes out as a deathly whisper from his lips.

"He tried to ask her out," Denzel said knowing this man before him was about to burn up in flames.

"Ask her out," the words come out in the same deathly whisper from his lips. What kind of cruel man would think so lowly of a bar tender who just happens to be a female, and his friend, his best friend, his Tifa?

His Tifa…

That lightens his mood, it sounds nice, he thinks.

_**A/N:**__ Well, seeing as not a lot of people want to review to my other one shot stories, I decided I should write more stories. Now, I just realized that what i wrote doesn't make sense, but you know what life doesn't either, not until you look between the lines. Also, chapter two will be posted up in a few days._


	2. He Knows

"She said no," Marlene continued.

"But he's drunk, and he grabs her," Denzel says.

"You know how Tifa is, she may look petite but she's a monster when men do that sort of thing. I think that's what makes her a really good bar tender, she doesn't take nonsense from customers," Marlene explains.

"Then he tries to throw her down, she slips on the wet floor Marlene and I just mopped and hits her head on the edge of the table," Denzel's voice was raising a few octaves now to make it sound more interesting.

What was this, some type of dramatic television show?

"Plan B," Marlene smiled, "We took one of your swords that was under the bar table and Denzel sliced his hand up, a long dash across his right hand," she said.

"He ran away yelling," Denzel beamed a smile proudly at himself.

"Then when Tifa wouldn't wake up we tried to call you but you didn't pick up, that's when we called the hospital," Marlene said.

He smiles to himself and realizes just how much he loves his kids and he thinks he likes the sound of that, their kids. His smile grows upon his lips matching Denzel's and he can't help but think up a way to thank his kids for what they did. Had they not been fast thinking enough, he might have lost _her _to some strange man.

His fist tightens and his eyes suddenly flare toward the door, whoever that man was, he was going to find him, and give him a piece of his mind. More like a piece of his fist. He smiles again, that makes him feel better. Maybe, he should quit Strife Delivery service and stick around the bar more. She would be safer than, so would their kids.

He smiles again, their kids.

"Nice work," he says as he notices the sudden silence in the room. He ruffles up both of their heads simultaneously and gives them both a contented smile.

"Mr Lockheart," the doctor stepped into the room.

He winces at first, 'Mr Lockheart' that made him sound like her father. He can't be that old right? He stands up, guiding the two children off his knees and locks eyes with the doctor who stands there patiently. He shakes the doctor's hand and finishes the greeting with a firm nod.

"Actually, I'm Mr Cloud Strife," he says trying to correct their mistake. He knows very well that they will stop referring him as being her husband, but he thinks its right to correct it before it gets any worse.

"Oh," the doctor seems startled as he gasps. He turns to his assistant nurse, the same brown eyed annoying nurse and says, "Fix the charts, its Mrs Strife, not Mrs Lockheart."

His eyes widen, that wasn't what he expected. He reaches his hand out in attempt to stop that annoying nurse but she's already running down the hallway toward reception.

Curse that brown eyed girl.

He looks down at Denzel and Marlene who are busily laughing quietly. He can see that twinkle in their eyes clearly reading a sign that says, 'I'm laughing don't bother me'. He feels his soul sinking into his body in sheer embarrassment. He will have to fix that mistake later.

"Mr Strife," the doctor begins.

The previous incident was now forgotten, he was worried and he wanted to know if she was okay.

"Your wife," his eyes lower to the floor.

Screw it, she's his wife, end of story, he listens closely waiting to hear those words of good or bad. Whether or not she's his wife is immaterial, all that matters right now is that she is okay.

The doctor looks towards the kids then back to him. "Perhaps we should talk in private," he suggests.

Marlene and Denzel nod in understanding and walk over to the corner in which they sat at a moment ago.

"She has had no long term brain damage but because she has severely damaged the area in the front of the head," the doctor points to his head in attempt to describe the full motion and then continues, "It is there that she may possibly have some sort of memory, movement or behaviour problem."

"Is she awake?" he asks innocently.

The doctor shakes his head and says, "No, she's actually in a comatose state and most likely will be for the next few days. There is no telling when she might wake up but for now if you want you can go visit her," the doctor explains.

He nods his head and says, "At least she's okay."

"Sir, I'm sure if you hold her hand and talk to her she'll follow your voice and come back," the doctor gives him a reassuring smile.

"I hope."

The doctor motions for Marlene and Denzel to walk over and they do as they say obediently. They stand next to him, each one holding his hand in theirs.

"She's okay," he says, he doesn't want to tell them the full blow of it yet.

Denzel beams a smile and so does Marlene. "She's okay," they cheer and cling onto his leg for a family hug.

His kids are at either side of him as he nervously follows the doctor down the hallway and to her room. At one point he wanted to see her, on another, he as so afraid to see her small frame that is so vulnerable to the world. Then he wished, wished he were there to protect her. He curses at himself that was what he promised her, to protect her. But she got hurt, and he wasn't there to protect her.

He doctor stops outside the room that reads '9502', her room for now. The doctor clasps his hand on the handle and turns it softly and pushes it. The door opens softly and they step into the slightly darken room. The only source of light coming from the head light above her head.

He winces at what his eyes come to rest on.

She's so fragile, so vulnerable just like he had pictured moments ago. Her head was bandaged up at the side and her eyes were closed tightly. Her hands were at either side of her body, with one hand filled with several drips.

"Coma…" he mumbles.

Denzel and Marlene rush to her side instantly when he nudges them forward. Marlene glances up at her worriedly and doesn't even dare to touch her hand. They're too afraid to touch her hand, afraid to hurt her anymore. Denzel too stares up at her aimlessly and doesn't even touch her.

The doctor says softly, "I'll leave you now, oh, and there's a canteen down the hallway if you and your kids are hungry," the doctor gives him a nod and closes the door softly behind him.

His blonde hair messes up as the air conditioning blows over him but he ignores it and thinks to himself that she's more important right now. He walks up at the opposite side from their kids and touches her hand slowly not wanting to irritate the needles that are plastered to her skin. He rests his hand under hers, gently holding her small hand in his.

He feels his other hand curl up into a fist, anger arising toward the man that caused this. He needs to call their friends, let them know what has happened. They would want to know and they need to know, so they can be here to protect her with him. So they can be here to tell him that she's going to be okay. So they can look after her and he can find the man who did this to her and give him a piece of his mind.

He looks over at their kids who are still staring up at her with their imploring eyes. They glance over at him and he gives them a nod.

"I'm going to make a call," he says softly.

They nod back and both of them pull up a chair beside her bed. They sit on it obediently still refusing to touch her hand afraid that their touch might break her still figure.

He looks back at her now. Her hair is still beautiful as it sways down her back and onto her chest. Her eyes are closed tightly but her lips, always they have a smile planted on them. Her face is slightly pale but either way, she is still beautiful to him.

He leans down, ignoring their kids who stare and presses a kiss at her cheek away from her bandaged forehead. His eyes fix themselves on her lips and he wishes he could kiss them but knows it would be inhuman to kiss her without her consent. He hovers above her for a while then lets her hand go and steps back.

"I'll be back soon, stay here with her okay," he says to their kids.

They both nod and glance back at her.

He walks toward the door but before he exits he throws another glance toward his little family huddled together. They were still his family, even though he wasn't there to protect them.

His family and his Tifa.

He smiles; he doesn't think it sounds nice, he knows it does.

_**A/N: **Many thanks to each of you who reviewed to chapter one, gladly appreciated. Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon. _


	3. His Heart

**_A/N: _**_I would have posted this up sooner but I kind of forgot. Either way, enjoy the chapter. _

He sits in the room with them and eats his sushi quietly next to her bed. They somehow managed to steal chairs from the other room and there be enough for the three of them. Denzel sat with Marlene on one side of the room and he sits on the other and the three of them eat their sushi in silence. As he eats he stares at her, hoping she will wake up soon and put him out of his misery of being worried. He sighs; it's funny how being worried can tire him out so much. He doesn't even understand why he's so tired; it wasn't like he had worked the whole day.

He called their friends before he went and bought food. Maybe they'll come by later or tomorrow morning. He feels so alone without her, feels like part of him is just in a comatose state as well. His sushi diminishes and he throws the wrapping in the bin and sits back against the chair, still holding her hand in his.

Denzel comes up beside him and looks at him nervously.

He wonders what this particular child is up to and decides to raise a brow.

"Yes," he says.

"Can we go to the canteen again," he asks with a childish smile.

He wants ice cream, his brown eyes gives it away all the time.

"Sure," he answers and lets her hand go. He glances over at Marlene who is still eating her sushi and says, "Marlene you want to come too?"

She shakes her head, "No."

She sounds slightly sadden and she isn't eating like she normally does. He'll have to talk to her later he thinks. He motions for Denzel to throw his rubbish away as he walks over to Marlene and scoops her up in his arms. She protests at first but decides to let the adult carry her as they exit the room and head for the canteen.

"So unfair," Denzel says after several seconds of walking.

Marlene giggles; she knows what he's angry about.

"Why do I have to walk?" he demands childishly.

The man rolls his eyes and scoops the boy up in his other arms. "There," he adds.

Denzel is smiling now and Marlene pouts. Sometimes he doesn't understand these kids. One moment their happy, the next their not. Then its one is happy, one is sad, and then it switches the other way. He sighs, their still his family, at least the thought of that makes him happy.

They reach the canteen and he lets them down one by one. They both rush towards the ice cream fridge and he too walks over to them. Ice cream doesn't sound too bad anyways. He picks vanilla and they both pick bubblegum. Disgusting he thinks. He pays for them and together they make their way back to her room. Still waiting for her to wake up. Somehow, he thinks it will be a while until she does.

They are sitting in the room now together, eating their ice cream. Denzel and Marlene are in some heated discussion but he sits there quietly and holds her hand in his as he eats his ice cream. Her fingers move slightly and his eyes glance up to her eyes immediately, but they're still closed tightly. She must be dreaming.

He wonders if he should bring the kids home or let them sleep here. Just like always he doesn't actually know what to do. This time, he has to know what to do; he's their only hope. Their only fatherly figure.

He looks over to his kids to see them both fast asleep, he curses. Stupid thoughts. He didn't even see them fall asleep.

He stands up and lets her hand go again. He needs to find another chair so he can make a sort of bed for the two kids. He exits the room and spots an empty room across from her room. He walks in and takes a chair with him. Stealing a chair, he curses, stupid door that he knocked his foot into.

He settles the chair down and puts it together to make a sort of bed. It's small enough for them to fit into individually. He picks up Marlene first and places her down on the small bed; she fits perfectly in its hold. He takes his chair he sat on previously and joins it at the bottom of Denzel's seat. He slides the child down and sets the two chair type beds near the corner. He walks back to the other room opposite from hers and takes two blankets. That will have to do for tonight, he thinks.

He throws the blankets over both of them and watches as they sleep peacefully. He swears when he finds out he has no chair to sit on. He walks up beside her bed and decides he'll stand for a while. Holding her hand in his he can't resist the urge to kiss her temple again. He wants her to know that he's here when she wakes up.

His eyes begin to close, he's starting to get tired now. As he sits down on the floor he leans his head back against the bed, his hand still clasped firmly with hers. And he wishes, wishes that she would wake up, so they can go home, he doesn't like hospitals.

They smell funny he thinks.

As he rests his head back he lets her hand go and sets it near his cheek. This way she would still feel him close. His eyes close and his worries decrease slightly as he falls into darkness.

But before he does he thinks about her again, wondering what she was dreaming about right this instant. Then he wonders whether she'd like the idea of them as a couple. He thinks it's been to long that he's wasted always running away. He knows that he shouldn't anymore, that incident when Kadaj was around told him that. He only needed this last incident to tell him that his second chance is almost gone. He feels he should take this chance to protect their family and not run away again.

And instead of feeling the need to runaway he leans back and thinks about the woman who is sleeping. The woman who's hand is clapsed gently at his cheek.

He feels her fingers move under his cheek but he's too close to sleep and decides to leave it. But he thinks that when she is awake, he's going to tell her just how he feels. He doesn't want to waste anymore time because now in his heart he likes the sound of 'his Tifa'.

**_  
_**


	4. He Loves

He wakes up, keeping his eyes shut and feeling the huge knot in his back. He shifts his neck and hears it crack but still refuses to open his eyes. Just hoping that last night was just a dream and that he was at home sleeping on his chair in the study and she was downstairs making breakfast.

He wishes.

He opens his eyes slowly with every inch of courage that he has and winces when he sees a familiar ninja is staring at him with a broad grin.

"He's awake," she beams loudly.

Curse that annoying ninja. At least that annoying brown eyed nurse wasn't as annoying as this fiend disguised as a ninja. He swears softly in his head as the ninja runs a hand through his hair and ruffling it.

He grunts and shifts away from her touch.

"Hey spiky, don't have to get all angry," she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah spiko, what's wrong with you eh? The floor break ye back?" Cid's annoying voice. He thinks this is getting worse by the minute.

He swears again and wonders just why he called their friends last night. He's starting to regret that he called them.

"Ugh," he grunts in disgust.

He notices their friends have made it, at perfect timing too, when he just wakes up. He shifts to stand up but winces when he feels her hand brushing up against his cheek. She still feels so cold, so weak. He turns his eyes up to her, and she's still asleep, her eyes clasped shut. He lets out a long sigh and stands up, his eyes still looking at her. She's still asleep, still so fragile looking. He wishes he could help her wake up, do something other than sit here waiting.

"Cloud," a deeper calmer voice speaks and instantly he feels a hand resting on his shoulder.

Barret.

He turns around and glances into the eye of the man before him. He's slightly taller than him but it doesn't keep him from keeping his cool in front of this man. The man motions for him to follow but he turns back to her and squeezes her hand, letting her know he'll be back. He lets her hand go and obediently and follows the man as he exits the room. The door shuts behind him and the man stares at him questionably.

"Cloud listen, I know this ain't easy but you got to promise me you won't run away, not anymore."

He remains silent as he takes in the words the man had just said to him.

"Not when she needs you the most," the man adds.

"But I got to find the man that did this to her," he says in protest.

"We will deal with that, you just promise me you'll stay here with her," Barret replys.

"But-"

"Cloud," the man says almost in a tone of annoyance.

"Okay," he says sternly.

"Good."

He swears, always someone getting the better of him. Then he thinks of whether he would prefer to be by her side when she wakes up or be out in the streets chasing down this 'Phill'. He chooses sitting by her side and waiting for her to wake up. Their friends will take care of Phill in for him.

His Tifa, it calms him.

"She'll wake up soon right?" he asks.

"I know she will spike," the man says with a sigh, "I know she will."

He stands outside for a while by himself, listening to the chatter of their friends inside. Even as quiet as he is, their friends still care about him, about her. He hope she'll wake up soon, so he can tell her, tell her everything.

He watches numerous nurses walk past and he can't help but want to help them, so they can help her wake up. But he knows it's out of their hands now, it's all in hers. It's up to her to wake up. Up to her body to wake up. He's so fixed in his thoughts that it startles him when he feels a small hand slip into his. He looks down and see's Denzel staring up at him.

"Cloud, you okay?" he asks.

He smiles and nods his head. "I'm fine."

"Come inside," he says and slips his hand out of the adults hand.

He stares at the boy walk into the room and decides to follow after. He wonders what he's friends are going to say about him sleeping on the floor. But he scratches that and instead focuses on her. He just wants to be there when she wakes up.

"Sins can be forgotten?"

His eyes turn to the right and he see's Vincent standing at the corner near the bathroom. He walks over, he thinks it's the perfect time to talk to this vampire. They haven't talked since the Kadaj incident.

"So," the vampire begins, "Sins?"

He smiles at the vampire and nods his head as he says, "They've been forgiven."

"It never changes with you," the vampire says softly.

"Likewise," he says in return.

The vampire flips out a phone from his pocket and gives the man a smile as he says, "I know."

"Hey, Cloud," his eyes avert and he see's the annoying ninja. "So tell us, what actually happened?"

"Ye, Marlene and Denzel won't 'ell us," Cid adds.

He glances toward Denzel and Marlene who gives him a smile. Suddenly it's all eyes at him. He figures he'll just tell them, it'll past the time.

He swears.

"It all started when it was the end of the day…"

He watched their expressions as he continued. Barret's hand curled into a fist as his eyes grew narrower and narrower. Even the annoying ninja had her eyes narrowed and her fists ready to attack. It seems that this incident hadn't just hurt him but their friends too. Each one of them had a look of pure hatred and disgust in their eyes.

And without even asking he knew one thing. That whoever had done this was going to pay, and he didn't have to do anything, their friends were.

"We've got to find him," Barret started.

"Ye we'z got to find him and bash his ef'in brains out," Cid cursed then winced when he realized Marlene and Denzel were in the room.

Barret sent a glance of pure annoyance toward Cid. The man could only smile and give a small wave.

"Children, Cid!" Yuffie hushed.

"She didn't deserve that," Vincent added.

"True," Cait Sith continued.

They kept stating the obvious and it only made him want to curse even more. He winces when he hears her cough. Silence fills the room and she lays there with eyes still closed. He lets out a long sigh again, when would she wake up?

"Was that?" Red began.

"She coughed," Yuffie held a hand at her mouth.

"Do you think she's?" Cait Sith mumbled.

"No," he says simply.

Barret probably saw the hurt in his eyes when he suggested, "Let's talk over lunch."

"Wise thinking," Yuffie exclaims.

Her shrill voice makes him want to crawl under a rock. He watches as they exit the door but he stays there.

"I'm staying," he says.

Barret nods and closes the door, leaving only silence behind in the room. He sits down on the chair beside her bed and holds her hand in his.

She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen when he looks at her. She's so still, so fragile, so innocent. Why would any man want to hurt her? His free hand curls into a fist, he wishes he could find the man, just so he can show the man the pain that man has caused him. Does he know what it's like to sit here and stare at her? Doe he know what it's like to love someone so much and not be able to do anything at all to help her?

His eyes widen slightly and his hands are suddenly still.

Love?

He loved his Tifa?

_**A/N: **I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, it's been very hectic since I graduated. That's right, I graduated from school :) No more school forever. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, update of chapter 5 will be soon :) . And also, thank you to all who reviewed so far._


	5. He Swears

His eyes were downcast as he stared at the particular spec of dirt plastered to the floor. He rubbed his shoe over the black spot once in attempt to rub it out. But its happy laughter of in controllable blackness irritated him beyond doubt. It smiled an evil smile up at him as he glared down at the irritating dot.

Then just when the black spec thought the better of him, he moved his shoe over its shields of terror and without sympathy he rubbed the spot with every inch of his strength. Even though he rubbed the spec with his every might it only stared happily back up at him, its colour still stained to the floor. It's ironic how a man who defeated evil more than once would be battling with a black spec on the floor. But it passes the time and only keeps his sanity for a while.

It's been a week since she's been asleep and each day he has spent sitting besides her staring at that black spec on the floor; the same spec that annoys him but yet entertains him at the same time. But it's a lot easier to sit with her without having to look after the children. Barret had so nicely said he would look after them.

And for that he would thank that man for the rest of his life. Because it gave him a reason to stay with her in peace. It gave him the ability to implore her with every inch of his soul; to take in her true form of beauty that he had so mistakenly ignored over the years. The type of beauty that stopped his heart and made him stare uncontrollably. It was the type of beauty that radiated around his soul, a beauty of which was his angel.

She was the woman that gave him a reason to live; the woman that gave him the courage to fight, the hope to win and the friendship that no other had ever offered. She gave him his heart back and in return he gave her sadness. He ran away when he was unsure and all that time he left her to fend for herself. Even when Kadaj took the children he wasn't there. When they attacked her, he wasn't there.

And when she fell and hit her head, he wasn't there. He wasn't going to be that kind of person anymore. He wasn't going to be the empty hole, he was going to be there beside her from now on.

He lets out a sigh in disgust at his childishness but then ignores his thoughts and looks over to the woman whose hand he held safely in his. She was still asleep, still lost in an endless dream of darkness. He just wishes she would wake up and come back to the world, to him.

As he sits and looks at her, he wonders what she would say to him about holding her hand. He wonders what she would say if he were to give her a kiss? Never know it may very well be the thing that wakes her up. He contemplates trying it out, wondering if it would be a gentleman type thing to do or would he just be pushing it. But if he does and she does wake up, how is he going to explain?

But maybe, just maybe…

He swears. He will wait; wait till he tells her everything. He will wait till she says it's okay to kiss her. He will wait until she wakes up, until he tells her what he thinks. He will wait for her for how long it takes and even if she doesn't wake up tomorrow or the day after that or forever, he will wait. Because he just will.

He decides to lean closer to her, trace his finger down her jaw, but he pulls back and settles with just staring at her. This is safer, less having to explain if he's caught out by someone, especially her.

Then he decides, maybe he'll talk to her.

"Tifa," he begins, his voice is ridged from not speaking for a while, but he ignores it and continues, "I know you can hear me."

He then waits patiently, hoping she would open her eyes. But she doesn't and only her closed eye lids stare back at his awaiting eyes. He sighs.

"Do you remember when we sat on the well?" he asks, knowing very well she isn't going to answer so he continues, "I remember I promised you I would protect you and save you when you're in a bind."

He watches her this time, knowing she won't say anything but continue sleeping. And so he leans closer and presses his lips at the back of her hand. He hopes that she feels his kiss at her hand; hopes that she'll be so embarrassed by his sudden open of emotion that it would cause her to wake up. But inside, he knows she won't wake up anytime soon. He knows that even if he were to scream at the top of his lungs right then, it wouldn't make her wake up.

"I promised you the world when I promised you that, Tifa," he says, "But, I don't think I've ever told you that."

He wishes she were awake now so she could listen to him, because right now he was ready to tell her everything. He was ready to shower her his heart and tell her just what she means to him. He had the words all perfectly laid out but no one to share it with except with her sleeping form. As he implores her with every inch of his soul he brushes his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most," he murmured regretfully and looked down at their laced fingers.

He wondered what she would say to their laced fingers. He wonders if she feels the same, if she wants to share her heart with him too. But right now he ignores that and tells himself that no matter what he feels; it doesn't matter, because what matters right now is her.

"I was driving Fenrir as fast as I could," he explained, knowing fully that she couldn't say anything but he felt the need to explain himself to her, "Then there was this red light and I waited, then it started raining…" his voice grew dim as he remembered he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn since that night.

He curses; the stench from his clothes will start to have fragrance soon.

"And I just realized I'm wearing the very same clothes I was since that night," he says as he casts his eyes back to her closed eye lids again. She's still asleep, still in the darken dreams that she seems unable to wake up from.

And he wishes, deep in his heart he wishes he could just talk to her, tell her everything is going to be alright, because he knows that she's somewhere in the land between death and the living; in that dark place where she is probably roaming around trying to find her way back to the light. He hopes his voice helps her get back to him, because he wants to tell her everything and he's got all the words mapped out ready to explain to her everything he has ever felt. He only hopes that she'll feel the same way too.

The sound of the door opening awakes him from his thoughts and he turns his eyes to see who it is. Barret stands at the door, one hand holding Marlene and the other Denzel. The kids smile when they see him and he smiles in return. His first smile since a long time now. He just hopes she'll see his smile soon.

Barret let's their hands slip out of his and watches as they run up beside her bed. And almost instantly he unlaces their joined hands and rests his hands on the chair hilt, waiting for the man to say something.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Barret asks softly, almost as if he were afraid to wake her up even knowing very well that she wouldn't.

He nods his head and obediently follows the man outside.

"We found him," is the first thing that Barret says.

His brows tighten and narrow slightly, he still manages to keep his cool in front of the strangers that walk past him.

"Yuffie has him locked up in Seventh Heaven at the moment, we gave him a piece of our mind and he said he was terribly sorry but somehow that just don't cut it," Barret lets out a sheepish smile, "You know what I mean?"

He nods his head again, wondering whether he should make up an excuse to go to Seventh Heaven to see for himself or stay here with her.

"And don't think you're going to go to Seventh Heaven," Barret states almost immediately.

He swears, there goes his idea of making up excuses.

"But my clothes-" he tries.

"No," Barret says simply and walks into her room again.

He swears. But it doesn't matter, because he knows he'll get to talk to Phill and when he does, he'll be ready. He thinks about her and vows that no matter what, he will always protect her. He will always be there for her, because he promised her and he let her down once, he wasn't going to let her down anymore.

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, there weren't many but thats alright, I enjoy writing and it doesn't matter how many reviews I get because I simply enjoy writing Cloud/Tifa fics even if nobody likes them. Been a bit slack with writing these cause of the whole 'finishing school and relaxing' business. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I shall update soon in the near future._


	6. He Will

_She feels slightly cold today, slightly chilly as he laces his fingers through hers. He thinks perhaps it's the air conditioning. She doesn't really like air conditioning all that much anyways. Then he hopes, maybe she's returning to him, maybe she's found her way back to the light, maybe that's why her skin feels cold. _

_But her skin isn't that usually cold. _

_His eyes flutter open when he hears the continuous beep sound of her heart rate. His face pales in contrast, the once squiggly lines are decreasing into a continuous line. His body goes numb when he sees the continuous line running now and he doesn't know what to think, what to feel as he concludes that the light that shines in his life is fading and he chokes a little when he says silently to himself, she's dying. His heart rate skips beats as he unlaces their hands and dashes for the door to find a doctor._

_This cannot be happening._

_And for once he doesn't swear, he doesn't even think, he just wants her to be okay. As long as he finds a doctor, everything will be okay. It isn't her time, it can't be. _

_It's only 3am in the morning but he doesn't care right now. No one deserved to sleep whilst she struggled for life. No one, not anyone at all. Denzel too jumps from his seat at the sudden noise, but he stands still as he looks at her, watching the funny squiggly lines descending into a singular line on the screen. _

_She's passing. _

"_Doctor! Nurses!" he shouts down the hallway with every inch of his will in his words. He can't let her die, not again, not when he's so ready to tell her everything. _

_The nurse comes running from the dim light down the hallway and she calls for back up. She must have known must have sensed the worry in his voice. He could only thank this annoying nurse and resume her title to the nice nurse and not the annoying nurse. _

_He watches as she rushes into the room, she checks her pulse. It's weak and the squiggly lines show that on the screen as they bump up and down. She's falling, she's weakening. _

"_Mr Strife, I think you should bring your child outside for a while," she says as she guides Denzel out together with him. _

_The doctor comes rushing in, his eyes equally as worried as his. But they are pushed outside and the doors are closed. He only wonders whether she's still alive. Only wishes that she still lives to see the morning. _

_Because she's his Tifa, and she doesn't deserve this, not right now. Not when she has a whole life ahead of her. A life she has to do anything and everything she wants before she dies. But instead she lays on a bed asleep for over a week. _

_Denzel's grip on his hand is tight and he feels the child's worry. He too is worried, what just happened? Was she okay? _

_The doctor comes out of the room after several minutes and he can't help but pick at his nails in sheer worry. The doctor's eyes are down cast and he walks up to them slowly. _

"_Mr Strife," the doctor begins, "she's dead.." _

And his eyes flutter open, the sunlight that streams through the window stabs his eyes happily. He winces and shelters his eyes with his hand, curse the evil sun, he thinks. But then he remembers and hopes it was all a dream.

He opens a gap in his hands and peeks into the world and see's her lying on the bed. He hears the steady heart beat sound coming from the machine that draws squiggly lines. She's alive, he sighs, and it was all just a dream. He lets out a long breath he didn't even know he had been holding on to and instead of looking around him he rushes to her side and presses his head to her warm hand. She's alive, she's perfectly okay.

It was all a dream.

"Tifa," he lets her name come out in a sigh from his lips.

It is that when he realizes just how much he actually adores this woman. He realizes just how much this woman means to him and how much of an impact she has on his life. He realizes exactly how much he feels for this woman and that is, he loves this woman.

And he would go to every depth of the world just for her, because that is what she is worth to him. She is worth more than every life in the world, every being that exists around him. Because he loves this woman, and she is simply the reason he lives. The simple reason he exists and is right beside her now. Because that is where he's meant to be, right beside her.

He may have doubted that in the past, but now he knew and he wasn't going to let her down anymore. He feels his heart skipping beats as it comes into his thoughts. He loves her; he really, absolutely, incredibly loves her. And he suddenly wants her to be awake so he can tell her everything, tell her how he feels.

"_So you realize it know, huh?" _

It startles him at first, but he recognises the familiar Cetra's voice echoing in his mind, and for once he smiles, because he knows he isn't seeking forgiveness from her. He was seeking forgiveness from Tifa all along.

"_You know, I think I've always known," _he replies in his mind.

"_Love blinds us," _she says softly with a slight giggle.

"_I know, hey, she'll be okay right?" _

At first he hears nothing and then feels her presence seeping away from his mind.

"_Aeris?" _he calls in his mind and waits patiently for an answer.

There is nothing but silence in reply as he stares at that familiar black spot on the floor again. The Cetra was long gone, and here he sat still waiting for an answer. He casts his eyes toward the woman laying on the bed and hopes that the Cetra will do some sort of miracle.

Because he doesn't think he can live without this woman lying in front of him, because without her light his existence will simply perish. There is none other that brings more happiness to his soul than she does and without her, life just isn't worth living.

And as his thoughts are fixed upon the very woman lying close to his head, he feels her fingers moving. He thinks he imagines it at first, but it happens again and this time he looks up, only to see her eyes staring back at him.

She's awake, admits the tube that runs into her throat and the bandage that only left a small band aid at her forehead, she's awake and staring into his blue eyes.

She chokes out a word, "Cl-oud."

His eyes widen with horror, she's choking on the tube in her throat. And he stands up quickly, looking at her one last time.

"I'll get the doctor," he says and rushes out the room, this whole scene a déjà vu to him.

But this isn't a dream now, she's actually awake. He shouts out into the hallway, its day time and he doubts anyone would be sleeping so he doesn't really care that the people in the next building probably heard him. He see's the nurse running down the hallway with a doctor and he rushes back into the room.

She's still awake and trying not to choke on the tube but she holds her hand out to him. And he rushes to her side instantly and laces his hand through hers.

"Tifa," he says softly and gently, "it's okay now, they're coming."

He looks into her brown eyes and she struggles to smile to him, tears are almost coming out of her eyes when the doctor comes rushing in. The nurse holds a metal container in her hands as if ready to remove the tube from _her _throat.

The doctor lets out a sigh of relief as he guides _her _to sit up.

He helps to the ability he can and winces when he realizes what the doctor is about to do.

"Tifa, I need you to cough when I pull this out okay," the doctor says slowly and steadily as he unlatches the clip on the tube.

She nods her head wearily and grips tighter onto his hand. He feels her fear and for the first time he wonders when he has actually seen fear in her eyes.

The doctor pulls the tube out and she coughs a few times and gags when the doctor pulls the last part out. He lays the tube onto the metal container and pats her back several times in attempt to stop her coughing.

"Perfect," the doctor says and gives her a smile, "It's good to have you back."

She nods her head but doesn't say anything but gives him a smile of thanks.

"You're husband here has stayed by your side the whole time, I don't think I've seen a man so determined before," the doctor says with a smile.

All eyes are suddenly at him including _hers, _and he can't help but give them a sheepish smile. She does the one thing he thought she wouldn't do which is smile at him wearily.

"I will leave you know, but as it looks your vitals look good, we will keep you for another couple of days for observation then you should be able to go home," the doctor smiles again and exits the room with the nurse.

And he looks at her as he lets an incredibly long sigh out, his hands still holding onto hers.

"Do you need water?" he asks, "Some pillows?"

She shakes her head, 'no', but from the expression planted on her face he knows she's thankful for his gentle questions.

"Can you talk?" he asks again.

She lets out a sound supposed to be a giggle but settles with a smile. "Y-es," she struggles to speak still.

"Rest your voice," he says and shifts the bed slightly so she can sit up.

He feels her eyes on him the entire time and he can't help but turn his eyes to her at one point and give her a reassuring smile. When she's settled he sits down knowing that their hands are still laced but choosing to ignore that sudden feeling of embarrassment and instead enjoy it while it lasts.

And as their eyes touch, he gives her a smile, happy to have her back when just moments ago he was ready to give up everything for her.

"_There," _the voice in his mind echoes and he swears he feels the Cetra smiling in his mind.

"_She's been waiting, Cloud," _he recognizes that cocky voice, Zac.

"_Yeah, I know," _he says simply.

She's awake and she can talk and you know what, so can him. He found it hard to talk previously but now, he feels it's easier to talk to her because somewhere in his heart he knows that she knows he cares for her.

"_What about Phill?" _Zac asks.

"_I think Barret took care of it," _he answers, not really paying attention to the presence of the two angels in his mind.

"_Dilly dally shilly shally, huh?" _

"Tifa," he begins, but stops abruptly when her eyes link with his.

And suddenly thinks to himself that the long essay of words he had carefully constructed in the days he sat here have all just flown out the window at the very glimpse of her eyes. All he could do was smile at her.

"Cl-oud?" she says softly, churning his thoughts as she stares at him curiously.

He doesn't like being quiet, being ignorant, but that's okay he thinks, because he knows he isn't going to be anywhere but right beside her.

Tomorrow, he will tell her.

_**A/N: **To be out right honest, I was actually going to end the story here, but I don't think I will because theres many of you reading this story and it would be a shame to end it at just 6 chapters. So look foward to more chapters, more to come. _


	7. He Dislikes

The blink of his eyes happens in mere seconds and he swears he's going to punch his eye the next time he blinks again. But he does the inevitable and looks down at the two pairs of beaming eyes that are staring at him questionably and instantly the blinking eye episode had worn off leaving him paralyzed to his seat. They had him cornered, the two rascals had him completely and utterly cornered. The supposed savoir of Midgar was cornered and there was no getting out of it.

She stares at him calmly; gently in that dazzling gaze of hers that always seems to some how make him totally and incredibly nervous. It's how it makes his nerves pulsate at a thousand miles per hour rating and his heart beating twice than normal. And the only thing he can do to stop the sweat trickling down his face he stares to the side, straight pass her and out the window.

From the side of his eye he see's her sitting at the corner of the room doing her best to hide her that tiny smirk growing upon her lips. But he knows better than that. She probably knows he can see her well and clear, but he lets it slip, because it's just _her_.

The thing that gets him right in this moment is that he doesn't have to worry, because she's awake and she's here with them, she really is. It isn't a dream, it isn't a fantasy, it isn't fake, it's reality. She's sitting on the bed, blankets sprawled over her knees and she's watching him, just like she always does. And as he glances at her again, he doesn't feel his nerves or heart beat beating insanely, instead he's beginning to relax.

He stares at the beaming eyes and lets out a small smirk, trying his best not to give in but finding it terribly difficult when the two pairs of eyes he's staring at seems to hold him down beyond his own mental strength.

"Okay," the word escapes his lips and before he knows it, the two kids are running their tiny hands through his hair and messing it up more than it already was.

"Yay! I knew you would let us do your hair," Marlene beams a smile whilst Denzel throws a glorious hand in the air.

He swears mentally but puts on his best smirk on his lips. For a moment he catches her eye and can't help but smile to her. He's happy and he knows she's happy too.

It's been a total day that she's been awake, and the doctors have decided to let her home after they get the papers done. He's happy, more than anything in the world. But he knows she's wondering whether he would stay, and he thinks he'll let it be a surprise for her.

He's going to stay, but he wants her to see, he doesn't want to tell her just yet. Because today just didn't feel like the day to tell her everything, tomorrow he tells himself. He nods his head, tomorrow.

Barret steps into the room, along side Yuffie, and he can't help but stiffen his arms and reach behind him to stop the two kids from messing his hair up. But it's too late, they already caught him red handed.

"Sheesh, I know you like your spikes perfect but making the kids do it for you," Yuffie grumbled and shook her head disgustingly as she walked toward the bed to greet Tifa.

His eyes narrow and he forces his fist flat against his knee.

"Relax, she's just kidding, nothing to get all up and tight you know," Barret says as he ruffles his hair up again.

He swears.

"Daddy!" Marlene screams with joy as she throws her hand over Barret's legs.

He squeezes his arms around her and pulls her up in his arms.

"Hey there darling, miss me didn't ya."

The blonde looks over to Denzel to find the boy slightly down as he stares at that black spot on the floor. Doing what he does best he reaches out a hand and gives the boy a gentle squeeze on the hand. The boy smiles over at him and stands close to the him as they watch the scene of father and daughter before them.

It's moments like this that he feels like Denzel's only fatherly like figure is himself, and even though the thought of it scares him, he thinks he actually likes the sound of it. He glances over to her to see Yuffie hugging her and Barret talking calmly and he can tell that she's happy by the pure smile on her face. And she sees him staring at her; their eyes lock for a moment and he can't help but give her an assuring smile which she returns with a smile as well.

"Hey, I know you've spent this entire week awake or not with her lover boy, but all we asking is for like 10 mins," Yuffie says calmly and sticks her tongue out at him.

He shakes his head and stands up.

"Okay, lets go for a walk Denzel," he says, perhaps it would give her some time with their friends he thinks.

The boy beams a smile and instantly slides his hand into the adult's hand. Together they walk out of the room, leaving a cheeky ninja staring at them.

And right there he decides one thing, he dislikes the cheeky ninja, all she does is steal his materia, what good is there to have her around. But instead he looks down at the child and instantly his dislike in the ninja vanishes as he guides the child and himself to buy more ice cream.

Suddenly, ice cream sounds good to him, but in the back of his mind he still dislikes that ninja.

_**A/N: **Right, it's been a while since I've updated, I'm terribly sorry for that. The christmas holidays were busy, trying to get presents and wrapping them without anyone seeing is quite a mission. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and Happy New Year, the next update should be next year. Thanks for all who reviewed :) _


	8. He Wonders

_**A/N: **hehe, okay, i am terribly sorry for not updating till like a million years later. see i decided to revive this the other day when i looked at the stats and saw that at least 32 people had this story on alert, and i thought oops... i kind of left it hanging. anyway, reason is i've been busy with work/uni all at once, so many apologies for this incredibly late update. it's a little rushed and probably not a good update at all, anyway i promise i'll try to update sooner. enjoy. _

"Please," the voice is pleading, gentle, soft, but questioning.

He doesn't see that little gaze of total cheekiness in their eyes. The way they flash them their totally cute puppy dog smile, it gets to him, always make him do what they want. He remembered yesterday he let them mess his hair; he never lets anyone touch his hair, but right when they touched his hair, Yuffie stepped in.

He swore.

His hair was like a private part of him; the part that he didn't share with anyone, partly because he felt that since it took a long time to get it to stand up like that, he didn't want anyone messing the style up. He stares at the floor for a moment, realizing how stupid he just sounded. He lets a small smile creep up on his lips, cause partly he wants them to think he'll give in and partly because he wants them to know that he's still contemplating; but in a very slow manor. It irritates them, he knows.

"Come on, Cloud," Denzel pleads, and kneels down on his knees to look at the man in the eyes.

He closes his eyes, knowing that if he looks into those puppy dog eyes he'll give in immediately. He doesn't want to let them win, not this time.

"Yeah, don't be a meanie," Marlene grumbles as she puts her hand on his arm.

He flinches from the touch, cause he knows she's probably got some kind of power in her brain that sends sound waves through his body to make him give in. He finally opens his eyes, looking over their heads at the woman who's staring at him intently with sheer enjoyment.

She's loving this entertainment, he thinks; it irritates him to be persuaded by children to hold them by their ankles for the sheer enjoyment of entertainment. He thinks that he isn't some sort of machine that can constantly hold them by their ankles for fun. Their heavy.

She looks at him with a small smile, the smile that tells him that it's okay; that it's okay to do silly things for fun. He winces, because he's just made the biggest mistake, he's looked into a more cuter, beautiful version of puppy dog eyes. The type of eyes that he simply can't say no to. He swears slightly, grumbling as he stands.

"Okay," he says finally.

"Yay!" Denzel cheers.

"Oh yeah!" Marlene flashes him a cheeky smile.

He rolls his eyes, as he bends down to grab their ankles. He lifts them up, and watches as they animatedly pretend to fight whilst being upside down. Marlene's hair is hanging messily all over the place, whilst Denzel's looks like he's just been electrocuted. He looks at them for a moment as they pretend to fight and he thinks that maybe its okay; that it's okay to do silly things if it makes them happy. It lightens his mood a bit, makes him feel more than he's always had.

He thinks it's wonderful, because he's making them happy and he isn't really doing all that much in return. He catches those brown eyes again, and she smiles at him softly as he returns the smile with a smile of his own.

He wonders just how he should tell her, should he say it slowly, say it all at once, or just say it all in his own pace; would smile, laugh, cry or stare at him, would she even want to say anything to him.

And he wonders most of all, whether she loves him too.


	9. He Blushes

_**a/n: **This was a super fast update, I didn't even re-read it through to make sure it was okay. I hope this update isn't too bad, i was in a sudden mood to write even though i should be in bed right now. anyway, expect the next update to be around next week or the week after, or whenever I can squeeze in some time to write more. life as a uni student is not very fun, i find myself doing uni work rather than spending time on anything else, cept spending time with my boyfriend though, i always make time for him lol :) . anyway, enjoy the update. _

He sits outside as the nurses attend to her daily bath. Beside him sits the two kids, Denzel busily studying a magazine about cars and Marlene quietly looking through a landscape magazine. He turns his eyes to the door as he eagerly waits for the nurse to call them back to the room.

He doesn't like being away from her for too long, partly because he's guilty about not being there for her, and partly also because them being in the hospital right now was his fault too. He wasn't there when he needed to be. He looked at the kids again, and quietly vowed to himself that he will always be here for them, his little family.

The thought lifts his spirits slightly, makes him wonder just what it would be like if they were an official family. He thinks that perhaps tonight he'll tell her, he feels slightly ready with the perfectly constructed paragraph in his mind clearly visible in his memory. He opens the invisible item in his mind, and imagines what she would say to him.

"_Tifa," he says openly, ready to throw his heart out at her. He just hopes she'll catch it when he throws it. _

"_Yes," she answers in a soft tone as she turns her eyes to him. _

"_I..um, have been meaning to tell you that-" _

_Those eyes, the everlasting clear immense type of look that she gives him in that singular gaze erases all the words. _

He curses; just the thought of her eyes erased his entire imagination. He thinks that perhaps he won't look into her eyes when he's telling her.

"That will help," he says, not really knowing that he's just said it aloud.

He see's two sets of eyes staring at him suddenly, and he swears at himself again.

"I'm getting a drink, want ice cream?" he asks, throwing his stupidity out the window.

"Yeah, sure!" they both exclaim.

He smiles and walks with them to the canteen.

He watches them at the side of his eye as they walk together; their so close to him that he sometimes feels their hands brushing against him. It makes him wonder whether they see him as some sort of guardian, some sort of idol that they looked upon to be a 'safe' and secure person to be around. He wonders whether they think of him as a father; whether they even contemplate the thoughts somewhat seriously in their own time. He decides that maybe one day, in the later future he'll ask them.

'_Yeah, only if I can tell her how I feel then maybe I can,' _he tells himself mentally.

They walk past her room, and he stops for a moment.

"Let me tell the nurses to tell Tifa we'll be at the canteen," he tells them. They nod and lean against the wall next to the door.

He turns to the door and knocks it several times. He hears a mumble of reply, but continues to knock because he doesn't really understand what the mumbling is all about. When the door opens, he feels almost as though as if he were about to fall backward. She's standing there wearing a rather large gown, her eyes raised slightly annoyed.

"I.. uh, I thought the nurses-"

"They finished about five minutes ago," she tells him, and he feels slightly guilty because she's been sitting alone for five minutes.

"Oh," he answers, not really knowing what else to say.

"We're going to the canteen to get ice cream, want some, Tifa?" Marlene asks with a beaming smile.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Denzel asks this time, "It isn't far, it's just down the corridor," he points off down the hall.

"I'm not sure if-" he begins to protest, but he stops when she touches his hand.

"I'm sure I can," she says as she looks at him, "It's not very far is it?"

"No," he answers.

"Okay."

"Hold my hand," he instructs suddenly, causing three sets of eyes to stare at him curiously. "Because I don't want you to fall," he says almost immediately.

'_Smooth one, Cloud' _Zack's voice enters his head suddenly, and he wishes that he could punch his best friend for even saying such a thing.

'_Just shut up Zack,' _he tells his friend. He hears a distant laugh and it fades away back to his reality.

She slips her hand into his, and together they walk towards the canteen.

Her hand is small compared to his, but as much as his heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, he thought constantly about how nicely her hand fit with his. Almost as though as if her hand was made to fit his and his to fit hers.

Denzel and Marlene walked together in front of them, both constantly talking animatedly to each other.

He feels awkward walking with her and holding her hand. He looks over her, ready to catch her if she fainted suddenly.

"Are you okay?" he asks her quietly.

She turns to look at him and nods her head.

"Let me know if you don't feel well," he says softer, and holds her hand tighter.

"Thank you, Cloud," she says to him and turns back to look at the kids.

He continues to stare at her even as they enter the cafeteria and he wonders whether she actually knows how he feels. He thinks about her hand that's still intertwined with his and he wonders just whether she knows their fingers are actually twined together. He decides not to tell her, partly because he's enjoying holding her hand, and partly because he's never held her hand like this before. It made him feel closer to her, almost like they were more than just friends.

They sit down at a table, and he hands Denzel and Marlene a couple of gil. The kids hurried off and went to look at the many ice cream flavours at the corner. He turns to look at her as she looks at the kids.

He thinks it's funny, because he's back to where he started. He's sitting, but beside him sits _her _now. The kids chair's are opposite them, and together they sit. He takes her hand in his again, and he intertwines her fingers with his. She looks at him questionably, and he nods which makes her smile almost instantly.

He feels his cheeks growing red in colour, and he can't help but realise that he's blushing.


	10. He Confesses

They're sitting in silence as they watched a muted television show, quietly trying not to wake the two sleeping children. His eyes danced around the bed that they slept on, slightly wondering why the nurses didn't offer him a bed. He didn't think it was altogether fair that the kids got a bed and all he had was an old, rusted dirty chair with the cushion wearing out till it touched metal.

He shifted uncomfortably on his chair, rubbing his neck slightly as he moved his eyes back to the television. The show wasn't very interesting; it was some mindless television show to fill in the late hours of the night. He leaned back his head against the wall, trying his best to get comfortable so he could sleep, but as much as he tried, he just couldn't.

The ache in his back was beginning to grow and he wasn't even asleep yet. His hands were getting sweaty now, not because he was hot, or because the room was stuffy, but because her small gentle hand lay in it. Their fingers intertwined together as they sat in empty silence; not really watching the show but enjoying each other's presence. He thinks that maybe she's forgiven him; that maybe she's telling him that she knows he's sorry. He doesn't believe his conscience though, because he know he hasn't spoken to her yet, and she deserves an explanation at least.

"Tifa," his voice is low, almost barely audible, but without doubt she turned to look at him.

"Cloud," she replied, her voice steady but with a hint of sleepiness.

"I've been uh.." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I wan-"

He stopped suddenly when her finger touched his lips.

"Relax, Cloud," she said with a small smile, "Just tell me when you're ready, okay."

She looked beautiful in that moment, the way the light touched down her hair and onto her shoulders. The way her eyes glistened in the night as she stared at him longingly and openly. He didn't realize it, but when her hand touched his, he awoke from his little dream and he realized that he had been staring at her for more than a moment.

"Okay," he answered instantly, turning his eyes back to the television.

She didn't say anything, but she still continued to hold his hand. He didn't really know why they ended up holding hands, but he didn't really care because all that mattered was that she was okay, and she was here, holding his hand. Her hand is much warmer, much alive than when he had held it when she was asleep. She would give his hand a squeeze every now and then, just so she could catch his eyes and give him a smile. He thinks it's sweet, beautiful that she would do that just for him.

He's working up a good paragraph now, a good sentence that will tell her everything. He thinks of the perfect introduction, and builds his conclusion at the same time. He has it all sorted now, all ready to tell her. He turns to her, and mumbles her name.

"Tifa," his body freezes, because she's asleep, eyes closed, fast asleep.

He stared into the distance, silently smacking himself in the head. He thinks he probably won't remember it all now if he has to tell it to her tomorrow, so maybe he'll just tell her now, even though she's asleep. It'll make it easier for him, plus she would never have heard it so it makes no difference.

"Tifa," he began softly, staring at her closed eyes, "Do you know what it is like to love someone?"

He didn't expect her to answer, so he continued, "It's when...

_...nothing else matters; when all that I see, feel and believe that love I have for that other soul. _

He watches her as she sleeps, the way her hair curls down her face, her lips pressed gently as she dreamt. She's beautiful, just like an angel.

_It's when all of my being and everything that I am exists just for loving that one soul. That little thing that haunts my dreams, reality and shadows, something I can never forget. It scares me the most, but at the same time makes me the happiest. _

He reaches up to touch her face, to brush back the hair that covered her eyes. He moves closer, watches her as she sleeps, wishing that she were really listening to him.

_It's that thing that keeps me company when I'm alone, because where ever I am, or however far I am, that feeling is always with me. Always watching me, looking after me, giving me the inspiration to do the best I can. _

He imagined her listening to him; imagined her sitting up in her bed watching him intently as he said every word to her.

_It's this feeling, this thing that grasps my entire soul and claims it to eternal imprisonment. A moment of a lifetime filled with unbelievable love and warmth that nothing could ever replace._

He feels his heart growing with warmth at every word he said, at every whisper he murmured.

_And I thought I lost it all that day I walked into the bar and saw that note._

He felt it so real now, so amazingly he realized that he was...

_I realized that I've missed so many chances to tell you, Tifa, of how I felt, how I've always felt. _

...so completely real; like nothing else in the world mattered, because right now, right in this instance...

_I've never told you this, but you're beautiful, do you know that, even when you sleep, when you're lost in your world of dreams. There's never a moment, never an instance when you aren't beautiful. _

He closed his eyes, listening to her even breathing.

_And amongst everything that we have ever gone through, that I have ever gone through, you've always been there. Always been the one I could fall on when I needed a shoulder to lean onto even though I've done nothing but hurt you in return. You've always been there for me, Tifa, even when it hurts you. _

He felt her soul reaching out to him..

_Damn it, Teef, that promise we made under the stars that night at the well, I don't think you knew, but I..._

Capturing his soul, claiming it hers..

_I promised you the world, I promised you everything I could ever give you, that my love for you will always be there._

Because it never really was his, his heart always belonged to her.

_And it has _

His eyes opened, and the only thing he saw was the dark brown eyes in the deepest of oceans of beauty staring at him.

because I've never stopped loving you.." he finishes, his eyes slightly widen as he stared at her.

"Cloud," her tone is soft and her eyes are slightly teary.

"I.."


	11. He Remembers

_**a/n: **A rather quick update, i actually wanted to let that last chapter linger for a while seeing as it had such a good cliffhanger attached to it :) but I thought i shouldn't be that mean. enjoy. _

He didn't mind, didn't even think twice about sweeping her up in his arms as he brought Fenrir to a stop. She protested once, but at the gentle tone of his voice she gave him a gentle nod. He isn't the sort that gives instructions of any kind; he likes to be the one in the background, like the one that watches and only acts when he really needs too. But right now in this situation, it seems appropriate somehow.

She was so small in his arms, so vulnerable to the world that he felt he was his responsibility to keep her safe. He looked upon her with a dazed gaze as he silently vowed he would never leave her side again. He thinks its so impossible, so uncanny because as much as he doesn't want to believe it, she is just human. Apart from her fighting skills, and her limit breaks, she's nothing more but flesh and blood.

It scares him for a moment, because he knows that any simple bullet could hurt her, that any simple hit could hurt her. She was just lucky that she knew how to defend herself, but if anything else had happened, she would slip away from him because after all, she is human.

He carried her gently, holding softly but tightly at the same time. He tried not to be nervous, but he felt his knees buckle at an instant when he caught a whiff of her flowery scented hair. He decided that she not only was beautiful, but she smelt beautiful too.

She smelt like flowers, like the rain after it has fallen, the dusk sort of smell that reminds him of Aerith's church. It strikes him suddenly, that she actually smells like Aerith's church; the smell that makes his heart soft, his tone low, his skin tingle. The smell that made his knees buckle, that made him want to smell it forever like it were some sort of precious thing to him. Like all that mattered to him right now was that he was here, and she was here, and she was okay.

His legs stopped for a moment as he stared at their home, vowing to himself that he'll never leave this home again; that he'll never leave her again. He looked ahead of him, watching Denzel and Marlene opening the front door and entering the house with a rather audible sigh. He doesn't realize it, but she's staring at him longingly; the look that made his world; like the sun that shown in his dreams, the light that lit his night. It was the look in her eyes that froze his heart and captured his soul, never to return it to him.

He thinks that maybe he can get used to this, waking up in this house; eating breakfast with his family, protecting them, spending time with them. He wonders whether she would like it, whether she would want to wake up to him every morning. It makes him smile, makes his heart flutter as he imagines waking up to the smell of flowers and rain; opening his eyes to be greeted by an angel lying beside him.

He wonders what it would be like laying beside her at night, to watch her sleep, watch her as she loses herself to the realms of dreams. He wonders whether her face would be expressionless or whether she would smile, and even if she cried, he would hold her, protect her even from her nightmares.

His memories starts of gradual, then it stops for a moment as he realizes that there was more to them know then there was before 'Phill'. They hadn't talked much before, hadn't said things to each other, hadn't hold hands. And now, they hugged; they intertwined their hands during those times in the hospital.

And then, there was the confession. That night when his heart fluttered at the warmth entering his soul, grasping it with every might and capturing every hint of his sufferings, replacing it with everlasting blossoms of happiness. That was the first time he felt it; the first time he knew that all his life and all the things he had ever done was all for her. The promise was for her, the love was for her, and his life was for her, his mistakes were for her. She was his pain, happiness and eternity driven love that he knew would never perish.

"Cloud," her tone is soft, barely audible as she touches his cheek gently.

His eyes found hers at the instant and his heart beats a little bit faster, his lips suddenly dry. He doesn't know what to say to her, partly because he's lost for words, and partly because he's lost in the pulling sensation of the very depth of beauty in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asks, touching his forehead gently before sliding her hand back down till it rested at the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

He nods his head, pulling together his rather elongated memories of their past and stringing them to the rope that forever grew in his mind; the rope that led from the very first day to this day, where it intertwined itself into many bearings of endless roads of his life. It was the rope that tied together his past, his present and future.

"Lets go home," he whispered to her, shrugging her question into silence as he began to walk toward their home.

He thinks to himself that maybe they need to finish that lingering conversation the night before. The one where he confessed and she stared with complete shock. The confession that they both did not want to realize because both were partly unsure of how to handle the whole situation.

The confession that made him think of his life, made him realize things he hadn't thought of before. Because, his life, as he thinks of it, was not altogether magical nor hero material. He was not much like any ordinary man, yet he was not extraordinary either. He was just there, in the middle where only few would be.

The part where lovers dwelt, where love ruled and conquered. But he knew something, he knew that even though his life was not all that perfect, he still felt something. He knew that even though their conversation was unfinished, in his heart he loved her, and he still did.


	12. His Tifa

She's beautiful when she sleeps; when her hair falls down her face, when her hands are tightly clasped together under the pillow. She's like an endless sky of beauty that doesn't stop shining. The beauty that lights everything in its path, lighting the night, and lighting the day.

He pulled up a chair to the side of her bed, so he could watch over her, make sure that when she wakes up he's the first thing she sees. He wants her to know that although their conversation was unfinished, he wanted her to know that he wasn't ashamed of his words. That he wasn't afraid of her, that he was ready to move on now, to do what he has always wanted to do. He wants to make sure that she knows that he's here for her and that he'll always be here for her.

His arms are curled around the back of the chair as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He listens to her even breathing, the sound that tells him that she's okay. The sound that sooths his soul and brightens his day. The sound that says she's alive and she's breathing.

He hears the sheets shuffle quietly, and he doesn't bother to open his eyes because she's probably just shifting around. The sound came to a stop and he figured she was going back to the world of dreams. Then he awoke at a start when a small hand touched his cheek. His eyes opened, and he saw her leaning over the bed, one hand on his knee and the other on his face.

He smiled lightly at her, taking her hands in his and laying her back down. He pulled the covers to her neck, and he made sure the blankets were tucked in.

"I'll be okay, Cloud," she says to him, "Just a couple days of rest and I'll be back to being my old self."

He gives her a small nod and he settles back down on the chair. He stares out the window, not wanting to look at her in the eyes right now. The silence is too awkward, and looking in the eyes would only make it worse.

"Tifa," he says softly as he turns his eyes to her, "I want you to know, that I never meant to runaway."

She doesn't say anything at first, and the silence eats him up, cause he knows he deserves it.

"I know, Cloud," she says softly, "I know."

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he says finally.

"Clo-"

"I just didn't want you to miss me," he said, his tears barely breaking through the gates of his eyes.

"Wha-"

"Geostigma," he answered her unasked question.

It took her a moment to structure her sentences, to say something to him that would let him know that he was forgiven, and it made him smile a little, made his burden lighter because he knows that all he's wanted, all he's ever wanted was her forgiveness.

"I didn't want you to watch me die," he said finally, almost as if he were uncovering a deep dark secret about his thoughts.

She shook her head, little tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she leaned forward and took his hand in hers.

"I didn't want you to die alone, Cloud," she replied, her eyes slightly teary.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at the floor, refusing to look into her eyes.

The silence invited him as he found the floor rather exotic and rather well polished. But he drifted slightly, his thoughts shifting as she came to his view quite suddenly. He found himself staring directly into her eyes.

He saw her leaning over the bed, one arm on his knee and the other touching his cheek.

"It's okay, Cloud," she told him.

He stares at her, his soul completely grasped in her hand as she looked at him. His eyes fell to her lips, those rosy coloured lips he so wanted to kiss. It was surreal as he felt his body being taken on by an unknown form. He saw himself nearing her lips and his soul crumbled when he felt his lips touching hers for the first time.

She tasted so sweet, like the taste of rain and flowers mixed. His eyes closed in an instant, his body melting into their kiss. He slides his arm around her waist, pulling himself onto the bed beside her and engulfing her in a possessive sort of hug. He feels his arms tightening around her, his body closer to hers, holding her as if he was clinging for dear life. Her arms slid around his body, around his neck and around his back, she too was clinging onto him.

He pulls back slightly, breathing deep gallons of air into his depraved lungs. She's staring at him intently now with a small smile planted on her lips.

"I do love you, Cloud," she said softly, "With all my heart...

_And all my soul, my entire being and all of me. _

Her words touched his soul, burned holes through the strong walls of his armoured heart.

_To the depths of the everlasting nothings, to the endless roads of our many futures. _

It made his knees, his eyes water..

_There was never a time, never a moment in my life when I didn't spend my time_

..his heart flutter, his soul warm.

_Thinking of you _

It made him want to claim her, want to make her his, because he knew..

_Missing you _

...that beyond everything, beyond her, beyond him, beyond them, his soul never belonged to him.

_And loving you, Cloud." _

It belonged to her.

To the woman who now had her arm securely tucked around his waist, who smelt of rain and flowers. The woman that made his world and the woman who knew him better than anyone, because that was all she ever was to him, just like he was to her. A smile broke out on his face as he held her close, realizing that all along all he ever wanted was her love.

"I love you too, Tifa," he says it finally as he realizes that...

..he was her Cloud,

Just like she was _His Tifa_.

_**a/n:** finally, it has come to an end. thank you to all who reviewed. also, a little side note, the whole idea of speaking/thoughts done by cloud and tifa in this chapter and i think chapter 10, i got from ellumina. anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed to this story. im sorry if the ending is kind of quick, its not as easy to keep updating with stories in fanfiction now a days. _


End file.
